Pretty girls lie about sexuality too
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: Lauren and Jessica tell the whole school Bella is a lesbian.Rose is dating Emmett but is also a lesbian. Alice is dating Angela. No Ed or Jasper. Emmett is Alice's brother.Rose isnt related to them.Alice and Em are twins.


i hope you like this! Just as promised the other new story is up. Please review.

* * *

><p>(Bella P.O.V)<p>

Here I was, crying in a bathroom stall at lunch instead of sitting with the people who I thought were my friends. But it turned out they were all people who would hurt you just to have a laugh, and new gossip material.

"Bitches." I whispered. I heard footsteps and the bathroom door swing open, I quieted down my crying and peered over top of the stall as I looked to find who it was.

"Bella?" a voice that I recognized right away called. It was Angela Webber. She was dating Alice Cullen, they were happily in love, and since they were both so well liked among the school, no one cared that they were lesbians, but when it came to me. It was outrageous. I was the most interesting thing in school right now, even the teachers were talking of the rumor spreading. No one had actually asked me if it was true yet, but they all seemed to believe it.

I wiped my face on my sleeves and pushed open the stall, when Angela saw my red face and puffy eyes, her face softened and she pulled me into a hug. The tears started coming again and I cried into her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go get you something to eat." She whispered when I finally calmed down. We walked into the cafeteria and all eyes turned to us. The whispers began as I moved towards the table I usually sat at. it consisted of Lauren Jessica and Holly, the bitches who told everyone I'm a lesbian. There was Mike, Tyler, and Eric. When I walked towards them Eric and Tyler gave me sad smiles when everyone turned their heads away from me.

The tears gathered in my eyes, but i refused to let them see me cry. i glanced over my shoulder as i stood up from the table and walked to the empty one in the corner. I saw Angela standing at the 'popular' table talking to Alice. They both turned and began walking my way. Alice and Angela sat on either side of me and they grabbed my hands.

"It will be alright honey." Alice whispered to me. Angela nodded her head in agreement. I sniffled and gave them a small smile.

"So who made you realize you're a lesbian? I mean you must have a crush right." Alice asked me with wide eyes.

"Rosalie." I whispered. Alice said something but I ignored her and watched as Rosalie Hale, walked into the cafeteria with her followers hanging off her every word.

She sat at a table and everyone surrounded her. She said something to a boy sitting beside her, I think his name was Jamie then he glanced at me and turned back to her. He nodded his head and stood up then walked over to where I Alice, and Angela were sitting.

"Hey, Rosalie wanted me to ask you something." He said as he shuffled nervously.

"Ok what is it?" I asked him.

"Are you really a lesbian?" He asked me. I blushed, nodded then whispered,

"Yea, I am." He heard me and turned in the direction of Rosalie's table.

"She said she is a lesbian." He yelled across the cafeteria to her. She smiled and then got up from her seat. She stood on her chair, and yelled,

"I'm a lesbian too! I am in love with Bella!" I stared at her in shock, and then I stood up and began walking towards her. Emmett McCarthy, her boyfriend burst into tears and ran out of the cafeteria. She stepped down from her and met me half way across the cafeteria. I grabbed her hand, and she leaned towards me.

"It seems a lot of pretty girls lie about their sexuality." She said.

"Yea, I mean me, you Angela, Alice. It wouldn't surprise me if Jessica and Lauren started dating." I said as she laughed. Her laugh was like music and I wanted to hear it again.

"But they are not pretty." She said as she smiled. I nodded my head in agreement, and then she did something unexpected, she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you Bella." She said loudly.

"And I love you my beautiful angel." I said equally as loud. Her smile was huge, and she grabbed me and pulled me out of the cafeteria. We went into an empty classroom and she pushed me against the wall .She attached her lips to my neck, and I began moaning. Her hands travelled all down my body, and I slowly removed her shirt from her body.

She pulled back as I stared at her beautiful breast's that were covered in black lace. I reached a hand behind her and pulled her bra off. Her breast's bounced free and I licked my lips as I leaned down to suck on her nipples. I moved a hand into her pants and pressed my palm against her wet pussy. She squirmed and moaned as I rubbed a finger slowly across her clit.

Without warning I pushed my finger deep inside her, she cried out, as I moved in and out of her at an insane pace. Just when she was about to cum I pulled my finger out. She whined in protest, and then pulled me towards her body. I crashed against her and she swung us around flipped me over and placed me on the teachers desk. I felt as naughty as she pushed her finger into me. We were doing it on the teacher's desk. Suddenly she pulled away. I whimpered, and she looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry baby, but the five minute warning bell just went." She whispered to me.

"It's ok." I sighed. I pulled her in for a kiss, and then began getting dressed. We walked down the halls, holding hands, and people glared at us, and we laughed in their faces.

After school was over Rosalie came to my house, luckily my father wasn't home, and he was gone for a week, so me and Rosalie had a wonderful weekend full of sex.

On Monday we found out that Jessica and Lauren had admitted they were lesbians and together. All over school Monday girls were admitting they were lesbians. Especially the popular ones. All the beautiful ones seemed to be lesban. Rosalie was right, I thought. Pretty girls lie about sexuality too.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone,<br>I hope you liked! Please review, even if you hated it!


End file.
